rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Saito
Satoru Narita (悟, Satoru) is the main protagonist of the Striking Blades series. He resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was there when the game began. Saito was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. Appearance Satoru is a fairly lean young man with a slightly muscular build, standing at five feet eight inches. Due to him playing sports for a good amount of time, he could be called muscular in some light, but also lanky in others. Satoru has sepia brown moderately messy hair and brown eyes. Usually his eyes get him into trouble forit feels like he's not even focused on what's at hand at the time, simply staring off into when he actually isn't. He isn't all that strong but also isn't weak enough to be a pushover. He is seen wearing his school uniform almost all of the time, which is usually a blazer over a dress shirt and black pants or summertime vest with the same attire. When not at school, Satoru wears short sleeve shirts and shorts or sweatpants. When starting Sword Art Online, Saito as he was named in game, donned a loose short-sleeve grey shirt, dark green cargo pants with a black belt holding it up. The buckle had a circle like shape to it. He then had black boots that made the pants seem slimmer around the shin area. He wore a leather vest over his top piece that held his curved sword in a slanted holster. Finishing off his attire, he wore black fingerless gloves. Personality Background At a young age, Satoru's father left their family, leaving their family to fend for themselves shortly after he was born. Satoru never knew the man in any way and only grew up with one parent. His mother having to waork to jobs to support her family of three at the time. Maiko, the youngest of the four siblings, hadn't been born yet. Satoru's mother decided, after Seya headed to middle school, to become a policewoman. A few years later, she was a full fledged detective. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items *Steel Curved Sword *Leather Vest *Leather Bottom Covering *Health Potions x 4 *Teleport Crystal x 2 Later Weapons * Wolf Fang Dagger (End-game dagger) *Blades of the Prowl (End-game swords) Later Armor #Steel Crusader Set Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' 22000 Skills Buffs *''' Hunter's Prowess''' - Increases Climbing, Speed, and Movement by 10% each and also gives a buff that increases critical hit rate by 10%. *'Trailing Scent' - This buff increases his Detection skill by about 20% with a sniff of the air he can spread and heighten his senses up to 10 more feet than with normal Detection. *'Adaptibility' - A skill that turns a frown upside down! This skill works well when debuffs are abundant. Each buff gained in return is equal to the same decrease from the debuff. Speed debuff will have an attack buff. Attack debuff will have a defence buff. Defence debuff will have a speed buff. Acquiring non-stat debuffs like Stun, Dizzy, Daze or others will render him immune to any other non-stat debuffs for 15 seconds after that debuff is placed into effect. *'Connection' - A buff that triggers every time Saito connects his hook swords together. It allows him to use his Connection skills as well as buffing his attack speed by 35%. This will allow him to move his connected weapons faster so they don't fall apart. *'Aelous' - A buff that gives a 15% boost to Saito's movement speed, balance, and evasiveness. This will give him the ability manuever areas more easily than others, even allowing for flips due to momentum and quick footing. One-handed Curved Sword * Reaver - (1-hit strike) A basic sword skill. * Fell Crescent- (1-hit strike) A high-class charge-type sword skill that delivers a downward blow and covers a distance of 4 meters in 0.4 seconds. * Quickdraw - (1-hit strike)A basic, but lightning fast quickdraw attack used to surprise opponents with a slight damage boost. * Wide Swing - (1-hit strike) A basic upwards slash. *Butcher - (2-hit combo) A medium-level attack. The user slashes down vertically with both strikes able to induce a bleed effect for 10 seconds each. * Shadow Edge- (2-hit combo) An up-close combo in which the player feints haphazardly, making the actual slashes very unpredictable. * Bloody Razor- (3-hit combo) A flurry of slanted slashes, has a chance of causing "Bleed". *Heavy Thunder - (3-hit combo) Charging up the skill for3 seconds, the user rushes forwards to swing diagonally left, then right then straight down. The last move is powerful and used to break the block of the foe if they do not have a shield. *Horizon's Edge - (4-hit combo) A highly powerful skill. It starts with a rushing swing at the enemy's side. The user then spins to slash twice more before pivoting to the other side and finishing off the attack. The last move will induce a powerful bleed effect for 20 seconds. It will also "Daze" the foe for 5 seconds even if it is parried. Tiger Hook Swords Unconnected *Crescent Moon - (1-hit strike) A basic punching strike with the crescent blade of the hook sword. *Dagger Strike - (1-hit strike) A basic strike with the dagger end of the hook sword. *Hook Slash - (1-hit strike) A basic slash attack with the hook sword. *Tear - (1-hit strike) A slash with the hook sword that clings to a limb, weapon, or object and then pulls back. Has a chance of ripping through. *Dispel Strike - (1-hit strike) A move used to stop a normal attack. Saito parries and catches the weapon in his hook. With a flick, he sends the attack away. *Opening Combo - (2-hit combo) Performs two rising slashes meant to lift an enemy's guard and knock weapons out of position. Decreases the pause time between skills and used to set up Unconneced attacks. *Opening Connect - (2-hit combo) Slashes twice before throwing a sword into the air to connect. Will be easily stopped if not careful. Decreases the pause time between skills and used to set up Connected attacks. *Leaping Slashes - (2-hit combo) A leaping attack that slashes twice. Saito then lands and stomps on the ground, flipping over the enemy. *Midair Crisis - (3-hit combo) Move that is performed after a flip. Saito angles himself so he is aimed straight down. He slashes at the foe as he falls down, causing bleed per clean hit. Can stack and he lands in a roll. *Bleed Throw - (3-hit combo) Saito slashes twice to distract. His last move will attempt to throw the opponent by locking his sword on their arm. If it hits the limb but does not throw the opponent, a bleed effect will be applied. *Crescent Surprise - (4-hit combo) Saito slashes, stabs with the dagger end of his other blade, and then punches twice with the crescent guards. Last two hits cause a knockback and applied bleed. *Sheathed Acrobatics - (4-hit combo) Both hook sword needs to be sheathed. Saito runs and does flips to reach the enemy. The first move draws one sword and slashes diagonally down. The second flips with one hand and draws the second blade after landing to slash horizontally. With both weapons, he leaps forwards to double slash. *Shifting Water - (5-hit combo) The first three moves redirect attacks out and away. For each successful redirect, the last two return hits gain increased damage up to 35%. *Stopping Lightning - (5-hit combo) First two moves parry, opening up a counter for the next three attacks. Last three attacks are fast stabs with the dagger end of the swords. *Bloody Hell - (7-hit combo) Saito starts by jumping forwards with a double X-slash. He rolls to the side and reverses his weapon to do three rapid attacks with the dagger ends. Finally, he rolls away before rebounding to leap past the enemy, aiming two final strikes for the face. Each move can apply bleed. *Tiger Storm - (7-hit combo) A move that attacks rapidly with two slashes, two crescent punches, and three more slashes. If moves are blocked or dodged, damage is doubled, tripled or otherwise increased on to those moves that did hit, ensuring all moves basically land. *Back Loaded - (8-hit combo) The first six moves of this combo is used to parry attacks, slowly opening up the defense of an enemy. The last hit is the counter, catching the weapon and redirecting it away. The last move does high damage and a powerful crippling bleed. Bleed will apply a 20% slow debuff. *Watery Slip - (8-hit combo) A max-level Hook Swords skill. Saito opens up with a rising slash. While the enemy parries, he crouches and moves past them, hooking his one sword on to their ankle. A speed boos activates and he sprints, pulling the foe and either taking off their foot or tripping them. Turning around, he proceeds to attack the downed target. The last move is an aerial attack that gets him out of the way for return fire. Each move causes bleed. *Four Points - (8-hit combo) Can only be used with ample distance from the enemy. Saito leaps forwards to close the gap and does two attacks. He then performs a flip. Landing he attacks two more times. He will do this until the combo ends, flipping a total of four times. The last two flips can cause a bleed effect. Tiger Hook Swords Connected *Flying Hook - (1-hit strike) A skill that can be triggered at the end of a Connection skill combo. Saito flings his weapon and one of the sword disconnects, flying rapidly through the air to impale his target. Causes a heavy bleed. *Setup Strikes - (4-hit combo) A combo that needs to be used to activate any of the following Connection skills. Saito whips his swords in rounding slashes, picking up and maintaining the speed of his weapons. *Vertical Flurry - (5-hit combo) A flurry of vertical whipping attacks that rotate between slashing from the left and then from the right. *Horizontal Flurry - (5-hit combo) A flurry of horizontal whipping attacks that rotate between slashing from the left and then from the right. *Ghost Tiger - (7-hit combo) A skill that slashes in rapidly. Attacks that are blocked, parried or dodged will double, triple and increase the damage of any attacks that are hit, ensuring that all attacks will land. If all attacks are stopped, the skill debuffs Saito's speed by 15%. *Combo Chain - (7-hit combo) A skill with that stops mid-sequence. After four slash attacks, the skill prematurely ends, giving Saito the ability to chain into the next combo without waiting through the pause time of sword skill activation. Works for both Connected and Unconnected skills and should be used to switch out. *Switching Puzzle - (8-hit combo) A max-level Connection Hook Swords skill. This skill involves four rapid slashes using one hand before switching to the other hand by tossing the sword lightly in the air. The toss gives Saito a 10% balance boost and ends when the skill ends. Used to distract and confuse enemies. *Tiger Lotus - (8-hit combo) A max-level Hook Swords skill. Saito dashes at the enemy and whips out in two attacks. He spins around and slashes twice for the legs. Then, he unleashes a barrage of four slashing attacks. The last two moves are an aerial one. Saito jumps twice and spins, each attack coming straight down. Last two moves will inflict a powerful bleed if struck. One-handed Dagger *Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. *Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. *Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. *White Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. *Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. *Darkened Eyes - (2-hit combo) Swiftly lunges out and stabs for the eyes. *Fatality - (1-hit strike) Whips dagger across to strike at the neck area. Has a chance of a Critical Hit. * Full Stop - (3-hit combo) Strikes out with three consecutive stabs to the head, chest, and groin, having a 5% chance of inflicting paralysis. Blade Throwing *Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife. *Double Shot - Throws two charged knives. *Triple Shot - Throws three charged knives. *Quadruple Shot - Throws four charged knives. *Quintuple Shot - Throws five knives at once. *Trick Shot - Throws a maximum of three knives that bounces off a surface and hits target. Depends on trajectory. * Pierce – Heavily charges up a knife that can pierce the thickest of armor. Relationships Saito's Relationships Quotes Trivia * Saito hates cold weather of any kind Category:Character Category:Male Category:Remnants of Light